


Christmas in the moutains

by Queenofcolors



Series: Non binary Sam wilson [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Vacation, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Skiing, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: “You looked good out there,” He cooed as she chuckled.“I fell four times,” Sam laughed, playfully hitting his arm before taking off her warm gloves stretching her fingers. This was Sam’s first time skiing, and she felt clumsy each time Bucky tried to instruct her.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Non binary Sam wilson [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882234
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Christmas in the moutains

**Author's Note:**

> Sam pronouns are she/her he/him they/them

The mountain air was cold against Sam’s cheeks as she uncuffed her ski shoes from the skis. She grabbed the skies off the ground as she headed inside the warm lodge setting her skis against the chair as Bucky came up behind her kissing her cheek.

“You looked good out there,” He cooed as she chuckled. 

“I fell four times,” Sam laughed, playfully hitting his arm before taking off her warm gloves stretching her fingers. This was Sam’s first time skiing, and she felt clumsy each time Bucky tried to instruct her.

“For your first time, it was adorable,” Bucky grinned as Sam grabbed her skis and headed towards the elevator. The elevator dinged, letting people out as Sam and Bucky entered it.

“Well, I did have a very handsome instructor,” She let Bucky back, her against the elevator wall she tilted her head, slightly giving him access to her neck. She let out a content sigh feeling Bucky nip at her neck, keeping a tight and comfortable grip on her hips.

The elevator made a dinging noise-making Sam let out a whine. She followed Bucky back to the luxury suite. The suite had marbled floors and a memory foam mattress with silk sheets. There are a fully stocked kitchen and wooden dining table. There was a balcony that looked out into the snow-covered mountains. 

Sam began to unzip her snowsuit as Bucky came up behind her and began to grope at her crotch. Sam pressed into his touch biting her lip to suppress the moan.

“Sir..we have dinner reservations,” She whispered out, letting her head fall back onto Bucky’s chest, eyes closed and lips parted. Bucky just let out a gentle hum biting gently at Sam’s exposed shoulder before pulling away, leaving Sam to feel needy.

“Then we better get dressed, baby girl,” He grinned. 

The dining room had a violinist playing and had a fireplace sitting in certain spots for people to eat in front of it. The table cloths had small candles and silver utensils that matched the gold plates.

Bucky pulled out the chair for Sam pushing it up under the table for her. She looked at the extravagant restaurant in awe; they had been dating for eight-month and had taken trips around the state, but this was their first big trip out of the country.

“I know, we said we wouldn’t do Christmas gifts because you said this trip could count as your gift, but...I couldn’t help but get you a gift,” Bucky pulled out a plane ticket and a brochure handing it to Sam. She looked confused for a moment reading over the brochure; it was to an artist retreat she had been recommended for the artist retreat in Greece, but she knew it was too expensive. Sam was still wary of asking Bucky to buy her things; she didn’t want him to feel like she was after him for his money. She could feel her heart flutter and her eyes water once again Bucky had proven to be the sweetest man she had ever met.

“Bucky..I...This is the nicest thing. I got you something too. I mean, it’s probably not as amazing as what you did for me…” Sam began to babble, downplaying her gift as Bucky took her hand, kissing it gently.

“I know whatever you got me came from the heart, and that’s all that matters,” Bucky said as he watched Sam pull out a box from her purse. Bucky was handed the box; he opened it to find a Rolex watch.

“Turn it inside out…” Sam whispered, blushing as Bucky turned the watch inside out.

“Me and you just the two of us,” Bucky said out loud reading the engraved words on the watch. Bucky puts down the watch giving Sam a cheesy grin.

“I’m going to wear this for the rest of my life,” He said happily, taking off his other watch and putting on the new watch. Bucky pulled Sam’s chair over to his, kissing her slow and gently.

“I love you,” Bucky whispered, brushing back a piece of Sam’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> comments please


End file.
